Breathtaking
by Theatregirl7
Summary: They say the first rain after a drought can be magical, and now that I've experienced it, I have to disagree. It's not magical, it's breathtaking. Oneshot!


**This will be in Amber's POV.**

I walk out into the warm summer air, my hair fluttering gently in the breeze. I watch as cars rush by our usually quiet street. It's always a little busier in the summer time, everyone hurrying to be somewhere. It's funny, how it works like that. Summer is supposed to be a period of relaxation, but if anything people are busier than ever.

I take a gulp of my water, hydrating my dry tongue. It seems like I can never drink enough of it in the summer.

I head to the end of my driveway, checking for any cars before heading off onto the dry pavement. Heat radiates off the surface, and it's so hot that I'm almost afraid that my flip flops will melt.

I stick my hand in my shorts' back pocket, pulling out my mobile. 0 new text messages.

I sigh in frustration, and carelessly stuff it back in my pocket. I'm incredibly bored, waiting for something to do. I didn't have many friends in the area, seeing as I've gone to boarding school since age eleven. The only person I'm friendly here is Tara, the girl who lives next door, but she's in Puerto Rico for the summer.

I turn the corner, entering the new development. We just purchased this house two years ago, and a lot of the ones in the neighborhood just became ready for sale.

A silver SUV passes me and parks in front of one of the houses for sale. I continue to walk down the neighborhood, watching as a small family piles out of the car. A woman, a man, and a boy who looked around my age walked up to the front door, meeting up with a realtor.

Right as I'm about to look away the boy smiles, and I stop dead in my tracks. I would know that smile with that blond hair anywhere.

"Mick?" I call out.

He whips around, looking for the source. He spots me, and surprise registers on his face. "Amber?"

"Mick!" I run up to him, throwing my arms out to hug him.

He hugs me back, picking me up a little. We pull away after what seems hours and he gives me a huge grin.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, casually ruffling his hair with his hand.

"I live here! Well, down the street actually." I say, then turn to Mick's parent. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Campbell! Are you thinking of buying a house here? It's a lovely neighborhood!"

"Yes, we were right about to go inside and look around." Mr. Campbell replied.

"Mick, if it's okay with your parents, do you think you could walk around the neighborhood? I could show you around and we could catch up." I say, pulling on a charming smile for his parents.

"Can I?" He asks them.

"Yes, but make sure you keep your mobile on." Mrs. Campbell replies.

Mick and I walk away from the house and start making our way through the huge neighborhood. The sun beats down hard, so I'm dying hot, even though I'm wearing a tube top and shorts.

"So...how was your summer so far? We only have a few weeks left and then we're back at Anubis!" I say with fake enthusiasm. I actually am excited to get back to school (shocker, I know) because I really miss everyone.

"It was okay, I suppose. I had to stay with Mara's family for a few weeks while my parents were out for business in Tokyo. That turned out great." He replies, rolling his eyes. "We broke up halfway through the time I was supposed to be there. I ended up having to go stay with Fabian for the rest of the time my parents were gone."

"I knew about the whole Mara thing. She called me, sobbing. I couldn't understand half of what she was saying, honestly."

We turn onto a street similar to mine, where all of the houses are already purchased. I look at how bright green the lawns are, even though we're in the middle of a drought. My dad always says that's the way to tell if someone actually has money, they'll still have the sprinklers on in a dry spell.

"Of course she did." Mick stuffs his hands in his shorts pockets and watches his feet as he kicks pebbles across the pavement. "Anyways, how was your summer?"

"Fine. I went to Italy in the first few weeks with my Dad, but he was there on business so it wasn't very enjoyable. I was going to visit Nina in the end of July, but her cousins came to say with her suddenly, and there were no guest bedrooms left. I've mostly been walking around here all summer, looking for something to do."

Mick looks up when I finish and smiles at me. "Sounds like we've both had pretty shitty summers."

"Pretty much." I say and sigh.

Suddenly I feel something cool plop down on my shoulder. I loo around quickly, searching for the source of it. I don't see any sprinklers that could've reached far enough to spray me. I finally look up at the sky in disbelief, right in time for a raindrop to hit me between the eyes.

"Mick! It's raining!" I say with a grin.

The rain picks up, falling at a steady pace around us. I throw my arms out and spin around, letting the rain cool me down. I hadn't seen a drop of rain all summer.

"Amber, come on, we should get back. You're going to catch a cold!" Mick says, looking around nervously.

"In the middle of the summer? Lighten up! Come on, dance with me!" I say spontaneously.

"You want me to dance with you in the middle of a rainstorm?"

"Yeah. It's something I fantasized of doing as a little girl. Come on!" I hold out my hand for him. He glances at it for a second before grabbing it and twisting me under his arm.

"You definitely got better at dancing." I tell him as we begin to waltz, staying in the small sidewalk.

He gives me a sheepish grin and replies, "You were an excellent teacher last term."

"Do you know what else has always been a dream of mine?" I whisper into his ear, my lips grazing it slightly. I feel him shake his head. "To be kissed in the rain."

He raises his head and catches his lips on mine softly. I kiss him back slowly, marveling at the way our lips still fit together perfectly. I feel the ground turning around me, but I'm anchored to him, to where our lips met.

They say the first rain after a drought can be magical, and now that I've experienced it, I have to disagree. It's not magical, it's breathtaking.

**Please review and let me know what you thought. I typed this on my iPod, so I'm sorry if there's any typos.**

**-Theatregirl7**


End file.
